Dragon Ball Z - Darkness Incarnate
by commander poes
Summary: The Dragon Ball Z universe gets a new wild card as two saiyans, cousins of Goku, are discovered and join the chaos that the world becomes.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z - Darkness Incarnate

It's been four years since the defeat of Piccolo, his plans being thwarted by Goku the world once again returned to peace. However, this is not his story...

_I can't let all these years of planning go to waste _the saiyan thought, his tail swinging frantically.

"What's wrong dad?" His youngest son asked. "Why can't I fight the bad guys?"

"Because your brother is more than strong enough," he replied. "Now get in the pod, Kazuma." The young saiyan complied. He was merely a boy of seven years yet his power level exceeded 12,000. His twelve year old brother, who was of much larger stature than both Kazuma and their father, had a power level of 22,000 and still rising. He considered the boys the last hope of the saiyan race, along with their cousin Kakarot that Kazuma was being sent to find. Raditz, Prince Vegeta and Nappa were all under Frieza's control and were no good to the remaining saiyans. Not to mention that Turles had gone missing years ago and Tarble was no where to be found after his banishment. Since the planet had already been destroyed it's likely that there were only nine saiyans left, if Turles and Tarble were still alive that is, meaning that there was very little DNA of them. If this wasn't played out carefully the entire race could be eliminated.

The older saiyan saw Kazuma's pod fly off, it's course set for earth. He heard an explosion behind him and turned to see two saibamen standing in the dorway, with their malicious smiles and demented laughter. He smirked and saw as they were destroyed by a single energy blast.

"Sorry father, I let some get passed by mistake," The youth said. "Shall I be following Kazuma now?"

"Of course, Cress," He replied. "Now hurry, to the ship!"

"Not quite yet, you low class runt!" A mysterious voice said from behind. Cress was confused, not recognizing who was speaking. Then again how could he know, he was born after their planet was destroyed he would have no clue how to recognize their once great royal family.

"P-Prince Vegeta!" The older saiyan shouted.

"Of course it's me," The saiyan prince replied. "I'm not the only one Frieza sent either." He turned around to see the hulking form of Nappa accompanied by his nephew Raditz. Nappa promptly killed the old man, they had red his power level and it was even lower than Raditz. They had no use for him. As for the boy, they had seen his power level, it was so high it made their scouters malfunction.

"We could use your power, boy," Nappa chuckled.

"Yes we could, my dear younger cousin," Raditz remarked dauntingly. Vegeta merely laughed, the plans he had for this boy would break him. This boy would understand what it meant to be saiyan. His blood would finally become thick enough to be called a member of his warrior race, and maybe could eventually be enough to eliminate Frieza for good.


	2. Chapter 2

The pod flew through space at an alarming speed, Kazuma was growing more concerned as he flew since his brother hadn't contacted him. He didn't even see his ship anywhere nearby. The ship Cress was meant to travel in was large enough for his large, bulky, brother to train in. His father wanted Cress to become a super saiyan. A legend that hasn't even been confirmed, yet their father was convinced that it was possible. Then again, he was also convinced that Frieza didn't kill their uncle, Bardock, merely just sent him back in time. Kazuma doubted his father's sanity even more as he thought of that statement. Never the less, Kazuma's course was set for earth. He knew the other saiyans had attacked their home and they probably grabbed Cress, he may have been stronger than all three of them but Vegeta wasn't very far behind him in terms of power. The added power of the other saiyans may have been too much for him.

Kazuma knew he had to warn Kakarot of the other saiyan's arival. They would follow Kazuma and try to beat him there, if not they would kill him. He knew he couldn't hope to take on the saiyan prince. Nappa and Raditz however would be completely annihilated by the young boy. Kazuma tried to get some rest on his long flight to earth. It could take him a while.

Three months later...

Bulma was getting ready to leave her home to meet up with her childhood friends. She was hoping that Yamcha wouldn't be there, and it would just be her, Goku, Krillin and master Roshi.

"I really don't want to see that bastard," Bulma grumbled to herself as she was walking out to her car. When suddenly, something crashed in her yard. Confused, she slowly moved toward it to investigate. A young boy with shoulder length, wild, hair stepped out, looking about frantically.

"You there! Woman!" he shouted to her. "Do you know anyone who has a tail like me?" Bulma had to supress her anger. Where did he get off calling her woman? Then she remembered, Goku used to have a tail, maybe this boy knows Goku.

"I have a friend who used to have a tail," Bulma said. "I'm on my way to meet up with him now, if you want to tag along." She gestured towards her car, the boy's eyes widened and he ran to the vehicle. He seemed impatient and jittery the whole way there. Bulma tried to make conversation with the boy, he kept mumbling under his breath and all she could here him say was something about a carrot, she didn't bother learning the details.

After an hour of awkward silence in the car ride, they arrived at Kame House. The young boy immediately jumped out of the car.

"Where is Kakarot?" he shouted. "I need to speak with him!"

"Who?" Bulma asked. At this time Krillin and Master Roshi had walked out of the house to see who was yelling.

"Hey guys," said an approaching, yet familiar, voice.

"Goku! Good to see you buddy!" Krillin shouted to his old friend.

"You too, Krillin!" Goku replied, setting down a young boy.

"Who's that Goku?" Bulma asked. "Just because your grandpa found you in the woods doesn't mean you can do the same to other kids"

"I didn't find him," Goku laughed. "He's my son, his name is Gohan. Say hello, Gohan."

"H-hello," the young boy said timidly.

"So, Kakarot," the unidentified young boy said. "You've already started on restoring our race?"

"Anyone know who this kid is?" Goku asked.

"He crashed in my lawn," Bulma replied. "He said he was looking for some one who had a tail and you're the only person I know of, so I took him here."

"Allow me to explain," the boy cut in. "My name is Kazuma, I'm your cousin. As you may have assumed from your former tail, and my tail waving about right now, that we aren't like these humans. We are from a warrior race known as "saiyans". However, our planet was destroyed many years ago, even before me or my brother were born. We are the few remaining of our kind, only nine saiyans remain. If my father is still alive. My home was attacked, my brother was probably kidnapped for his strength. The other saiyans will likely follow me and come here, intending to attack earth, and to kill everyone on this planet. Including you, Kakarot."

"Whoa," Goku sighed. "This is a lot to take in at once, but why do you keep calling me that? My name is Goku."

"I apologize," Kazuma said. "It's your saiyan name, the one you were given at birth. It's what all saiyans will recognize you as, including your brother. Who I should mention is on his way here right now!" That's when he felt it, a dark, powerful, presence flying towards them at a remarkable speed. Within a couple minutes, a large fighter landed right at the beach of Kame House. The long haired man turned and faced the two saiyans.

"Hello cousin," Raditz said to Kazuma. He turned to Goku. "It's good to see you, brother"


	3. Chapter 3

The ship in which Vegeta, Nappa, and Cress would be traveling to earth in was ready. After 3 months of arguing and attempted escapes, they finally got Cress to activate launch procedures, what he didn't tell them was that he changed course to Kassan. The empty planet under Frieza's control, it's population decimated by his uncle Bardock years ago. The planet was about 2 months from them at max speed, but it gave Kazuma about a year before they would arrive. With that much prep time he should make it so Kakarot was ready for them, he knew Kazuma could handle Raditz easily. The real question was could Kakarot?

"Hey, you brat!" Nappa shouted impatiently. "Are we ready to launch yet?" Cress glared at him.

"For one," He remarked. "Don't call me brat, I have a name, it's Cress. And for two, I could crush you in an instant. So watch your tone with me you buffoon!" Nappa got angry at his remark, Vegeta just laughed at his annoyance. He knew what Cress was capable of. And he forced him to tell them the story behind his family, like where their mother was. It was interesting to say the least.

Seven years ago-

Cress was so excited, his younger brother was about to be born. He sat patiently in the waiting room, kicking his feet seeing as he couldn't touch the floor quite yet. He could barely contain his excitement when his dad walked out, holding a small baby in his arms. Cress jumped up in excitement and ran up to his dad, to say hi to his newborn baby brother. When he got closer he saw his father's grim face, he slowed down. Stopping about 5 feet away from him.

"Where's mommy?" Cress asked. His dad simply shook his head and gently placed his younger brother in his arms. Cress stared at his father with a face of horror. How could she be gone? She was fine after he was born, why did his brother being born kill her? Then he remembered, she was already sick the week before and it never went away. The poor boy probably barely survived.

"His name is Kazuma," His father told him. "He was born premature, he should be fine in a couple weeks though."

"Kazuma," Cress repeated his name, he held his brother close to him. "I promise I'll protect you, it's what mommy would've wanted." His father stared at his son, he was shocked to see that a saiyan could hold compassion at all. Then again, he was probably one of the few saiyans to feel love, him and his two sons. He wondered if his brother ever loved Kakarot, or even Raditz, and he wondered if either of them were like his small family.

"You boys will understand it all," He mumbled under his breath. "Some day..."

Present day-

The ship had launched, Nappa and Vegeta were resting while Cress was in the training hall. He was finally up to 15 times Earth's gravity, slightly over planet Vegeta's gravity, it was still difficult to move. He was getting the hang of it, running with more and more ease by he minute. He began having the training drones flying about him start attacking him, one by one he shut them down without causing any damage.

"Kazuma," He mumbled. "Don't waste this opportunity, I'm still keeping my promise as best I can." The ship moved through space towards planet Kassan. In the other room Nappa and Vegeta were talking about their next step.

"Are we really going to do what Frieza wants us to do?" Nappa asked the prince.

"For now, anyway," Vegeta responded. "He needs to think we're still his loyal lap dogs."

"And what about the boy?" the hulking saiyan asked. "Do we really need him?"

"Of course we do," the prince said. "He has some strange abilities. Didn't you notice how he reacted before his father did to our presence? And how he knew where the saibamen went without a scouter? That and the fact that our scouters detected fluctuating power levels from him. He's a unique one, he'll prove useful. If we push him right, then maybe he could become the legend."

"You don't mean," Nappa started. "How could that brat be a super saiyan at any point in his life! He's strong but he's no legend!"

"Maybe not yet, anyway," Vegeta said. "But we'll find out soon enough." In the training hall, Cress jumped the gun and accidentally pushed up the gravity to 30 times, it's maximum in the chamber. Cress slowly forced himself to stand, feeling the pressure in his bones and how much his body just wanted to collapse.

"Not yet," he growled. "I'm not giving up yet!" Cress began to slowly move around the room, with each step his feet felt like they were covered in lead. He sped up his movement, bit by bit, until he was almost at a run. The heavy gravity made it difficult for him to lift his arms, yet he still went through his punching exercises. The gravity didn't feel like it was getting any lighter this time, it would definitely take some time to get used to. He had over a year to train, it may take the other saiyans on board a while to realize that the concept of training makes them stronger too. They were just gaining strength from actual combat, while Cress was constantly honing his skills through training. The feeling of the micro fractures in his bones was building up, he thought that if he kept this up he'd end up causing serious damage. He deactivated the chamber and walked to his separate room and wrapped up his wounds, his bones now being held together by the bandages. He stared at the ceiling of his room, wondering if the training he had in this year would be enough to take care of the saiyans with him, and if they were going to call reinforcements. Could Kazuma get Kakarot to be strong enough for them? Was it even possible for them to be ready by the time they got there?

"What are you doing in here kid?" Vegeta asked. "And how did you get hurt without us getting into combat?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Cress mouthed off like the smart-ass he was.

"Watch your mouth punk!" Vegeta shouted. "You may be strong, maybe even close enough to the legend, but I am still your prince! So treat me with some respect!" Cress turned his head in disapproval, but didn't say another word. Vegeta left the room, the boy was stranger than he thought. To have the gut to talk back to the saiyan royal family was considered suicide by most, he was an odd one after all.

_This could be interesting after all_, Vegeta thought to himself. He didn't even know the half of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months had passed, Vegeta and Nappa were filled to the brim with pure rage when they landed on Kassan. The planet was a complete wasteland with little to no signs of life, or so they though.

"You damn low class scum!" Vegeta screamed, his anger was overflowing and his eyes were bloodshot. "You did this on purpose!"

"I swear I set the course for earth," Cress lied. "The navigation system might be malfunctioning, I could fix it but it might take a couple weeks."

"Just get it done," Vegeta commanded. "Let's see what we can do for now. Nappa, let's go." The two of them flew off, this planet seemed to have similar gravity to planet Vegeta. Cress smirked, the two of them must be feeling at home in this gravity, it was practically nothing to him. He went back inside the ship to 'fix' the navigation system. At least that's what he wanted the other saiyans to think. What he was really doing was sabotaging the engines so that they can only run at half capacity, making it so that it would take twice as long for them to reach earth. He was also going to divert as much power to the training room as he could so he could increase the gravity even further. He chuckled as he walked into the ship and began his work.

Back on earth, three months earlier-

Kazuma and Goku were face to face with Raditz, the strongest enemy the people of earth had faced as of yet.

"Kakarot," Raditz started. "Why is there still life on this planet? It should be completely void of life by now." Goku simply glared at the new face who claimed to be his brother. Kazuma was starting to move to a combat stance in case action was necessary.

"I can handle him," Goku stated calmly.

"He's four times stronger than you," Kazuma stated coldly. "You aren't ready to fight someone like him yet, don't be impatient."

"Of course he's ready," Raditz stated. "Let's settle this sibling rivalry." Raditz launched himself at Goku, swiping a fist directly across his face and sending him flying over the ocean. Goku was barely able to recover before he was forced under the water by another punch from his brother. With all the air knocked out of his lungs and not being able to take a breath, he felt his life slipping away. His mind screamed in defiance as soon as he remembered that his son was watching. He flung himself out of the water and rose through the air.

"Ka-Me Ha-Me," Goku's voice rose in volume as the energy began taking shape between his hands. "HA!" With a final shout he released the Kamehame wave straight at Raditz. The older saiyan's face was covered in complete shock as the blast flew right at him, he didn't even have time to doge. He took the blast right in the center of his chest, causing his armor to shatter but left no other damage.

"What do you know?" Raditz mocked. "My baby brother is stronger than I thought, but can you handle this?!" He released a purple beam of energy straight at Goku. The beam tore right through his chest, killing him. Kazuma flew as fast as he could to catch his dying cousin. He grabbed Goku right before he hit the water and placed him on the beach in front of Kame house.

"You killed him..." Kazuma said quietly. "You killed your own brother in cold blood. One of the few saiyans left, and you killed him. How could you kill what was left of your family? You bastard!" Kazuma screamed and raised his power level as high as he could.

"What the -" Raditz stuttered. "12,000?! How is this even possible?!" Kazuma appeared behind him and grabbed him by the top of his head. He threw him and aimed his hand at him.

"Now it's your turn," Kazuma said, tears of both sorrow and rage in his eyes. He fired a green blast of energy at Raditz, disintegrating his body. Everyone on the island stared in complete shock, this boy who was probably no older than Goku's son just killed an opponent that Goku himself couldn't kill. Their strongest fighter was completely shown up by some strange boy with a tail. Kazuma landed on the island and checked on Goku.

"I don't think I can make it," Goku coughed.

"Don't say that daddy!" Gohan shouted. "Mommy and I still need you!" Kazuma placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Kazuma said. "But if what I've heard about earth is right, you can gather the dragon balls and wish him back to life." Everyone had seemed to have forgotten about the dragon balls and began to get excited.

"We'll start looking right away!" Krillin shouted.

"No," Kazuma said. "Wait at least a year, there will be more saiyans coming to earth. Two of them aren't friendly, the third is my brother. He'll probably try to stall them as long as he can, but there's training that Goku can go through in the afterlife that would never compare to what we can do on earth." He turned to Goku. "When you get to the check in station, ask to see if you could try to train under one of the kais, you'll find your strength there."

"Okay then," Goku coughed. "I think it's time, goodbye everyone. Goodbye, Gohan, Tell your mom I love you both." Gohan nodded while his eyes filled with tears. Within a few seconds, Goku's life slipped away. Kazuma turned his head towards the sky, wondering how he could get everyone ready for what was about to come to their planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta was flying throughout the planet, hoping that there was something here that he could destroy. The lifeless planet had been cleared out long ago, it was now under the control of Frieza after it had been cleared out by the saiyans before the planet was destroyed. They hoped that the team that was sent here was at least slightly incompetent and left something alive. After flying for two hours they were disappointed to find that they had flown all around the circumference of the planet and had ended up back at the ship already, only to see Cress stepping out of the ship covered in grease.

"Looks like some one's been busy," Vegeta remarked. Cress simply stared at him and continued around to the other side. He opened the console and plunged in his hand held monitor, as he rearranged the coordinates to Earth's. He continued to play with the device to make it look like he was fixing something, but at the same time he was routing power to the training room. He adjusted the capacity of the gravity controls to the point where it could withstand 50 times Earth's normal gravity. He smirked as he thought how little the other saiyans knew about gravity training. They probably couldn't withstand much more than the gravity on planet Vegeta.

"And they call themselves 'elites'," Cress scoffed. "How pathetic. They're a bunch of nobodies, and I'd be more than happy to prove it." He thought about killing them both and flying to Earth, but that would be a waste of their abilities. They may be weaker than him now, but they could easily grow to be stronger than even they could imagine. It's a very useful saiyan trait. He smirked at his next thought and decided to actually do something interesting. He aimed his hand at a nearby mountain and fired a gold energy blast, blasting it to peices. Vegeta sprinted out of the ship with Nappa shortly behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nappa shouted.

"I'm bored," Cress stated, actually telling the truth. "It's been a while since I've had a sparring partner."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Have you never sparred with some one?" Cress questioned. "It's basically a practice fight, it helps you improve on your weaknesses so they don't get you killed in battle."

"I have no weaknesses," Vegeta scoffed arrogantly.

"Care to prove that?" Cress invited.

"Fine," the prince said. "But only this once, it's not every day that a low class fighter such as yourself gets to fight an elite like me." Cress smiled as he moved behind him and sent him flying towards the wreckage of the mountain. Vegeta reeled back surprised at the strength of Cress, wondering how he got this strong. Vegeta was barely able to dodge Cress's foot almost hitting him in the face. The boy then spun in the air and brought his fist down on Vegeta. The saiyan prince wasn't ready for an opponent this strong, maybe he was too much for him to handle. Vegeta refused to believe that this boy was stronger than him, the prince of all saiyans. He reacted and kicked Cress in the face, sending him up in the air once again.

"Galick gun!" Vegeta screamed. "Fire!" Cress moved his head up and blocked the beam of energy flying straight towards him, redirecting it into space. Cress moved behind Vegeta at such a speed that made it seem instantaneous, even to Vegeta and Nappa, as he closed his fists together and brought them down on Vegeta's head. He went face first into the rock below his feet. Cress grabbed Vegeta by the foot and threw him even further away from the ship into the ground once again. Vegeta recovered and stood up where he had hit the ground, his armor was chipped and shattered, his body was covered in blood as Cress smirked at how the arrogant saiyan prince was taken down.

"Do you see your weaknesses now?" Cress asked. Vegeta roared in his rages as he made one final attack on Cress, which was dodged. Cress sent him back to the ground face first with his elbow making contact with the back of Vegeta's head.

"Nappa," Vegeta asked. "What's his power level?" Nappa stared in complete shock at the boy.

"It's," he stuttered. "It's 33,000! And he's still holding back!"

"That's impossible!" Vegeta gasped. "Show us your full power boy!"

"You asked for this," Cress said. He began raising his energy to it's maximum power. Slowly but surely the white lightening like aura began forming around him, showing his power. Within a few seconds he was at full power.

"50,000!?" Nappa and Vegeta screamed in unison.

"Huh," Cress scoffed. "I guess my power level did go up a bit. Ah well, I guess I can take you two down without a problem now. But we do need as many saiyans as possible, right? I'll tell you this, if you do as I say I'll let you both live. I won't be like Frieza about it though, if you choose to not follow my commands I won't kill you, well not right away at least. I'll just leave you here, but if you become a problem I will destroy you with this planet." Both of the other saiyans stared in shock at his words, he was no where near Frieza's power, but he was growing fast and could surpass him within a couple years.

"Why should we listen to you?" Vegeta asked.

"Because I can help you restore our race to it's former glory,"Cress answered. "And I can help you both get stronger." Neither of the older saiyans had any objections to strength. Perhaps if the legend was true, they could gather the remaining saiyans and create an unstoppable force of legends. A team of super saiyans, the ultimate warriors in the universe. They both ducked their heads down in submission, hoping that the strength they would gain was worth it.


End file.
